O Pior Aprendiz de Motorista
by The Okaasan
Summary: Naraku Octavio é um espanhol barulhento e distraído que quer aprender a dirigir. Kikyou Wright é uma instrutora inglesa muito séria de um CFC (Centro de Formação de Condutores). Aquelas aulas de direção tinham tudo para dar errado! HUMOR/HENTAI


**O PIOR APRENDIZ DE MOTORISTA**

* * *

 _Gênero: Humor/Romance/UA_

 _Personagens/Ship: Naraku & Kikyou_

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

* * *

Era uma manhã qualquer em Paddington, bairro de Londres, Inglaterra. Uma jovem britânica de longos cabelos lisos e negros, vestida com uma calça cintura alta e blusa branca de manga comprida, entrava em um estabelecimento comercial que ficava um quarteirão atrás de Sussex Gardens. Acima da porta de vidro, um letreiro — Centro de Formação de Condutores Taishō.

Kikyou Wright, a recém-chegada, passou pela recepcionista, Kagome Higurashi, lhe saudando com um bom-dia formal e polido, indo até a garrafa de café. A outra mulher era uma jovem japonesa, com uma barriga já notável de cinco meses de gestação, que devorava um _cheeseburger_ quase que de forma desesperada. Kikyou arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Higurashi, como você consegue comer uma bomba gordurosa dessas às oito da manhã?

— É desejo, Kikyou. Quer um pedaço?

— Não, não, fique à vontade. E cuidado com as triglicérides, mulher.

— Ah, antes que me esqueça... — e Kagome apontou para uma folha sobre a mesa. — Você tem um aluno novo às nove.

— Hmmm. Naraku Octavio DeMarco. Estranho, nunca li este nome na lista de alunos da aula teórica.

— É uma adição. Ele é habilitado para moto.

Kikyou passeou o olhar pela folha A4, não sem notar que a gestante à sua frente parecia conter o riso.

— Algum problema, Higurashi? Você parece estar com vontade de rir...

— N-nada, Kikyou... É que eu me lembrei de uma história muito engraçada que ouvi uma mulher contando na sala de espera do obstetra, ontem — respondeu ela, rubra, e gargalhando em seguida. A outra apenas revirou os olhos, se afastando e indo até a sala do diretor.

Lá chegando, bateu à porta, sendo atendida por um homem loiro, nórdico e belo, de expressão tão gélida e séria quanto a sua. Este era Sesshoumaru Taishō, seu empregador.

— Bom dia, Mr. Taishō. O senhor pediu para que eu viesse aqui hoje antes da aula começar...

— Bom dia, Mrs. Wright. Pedi — respondeu ele, sisudo. — Sente-se.

A moça se sentou, observando com atenção uma fotografia sobre a mesa do patrão. Ele, de joelhos diante de uma morena sorridente com o ventre avolumado de uns prováveis oito meses de gravidez, olhava a mulher com deslumbramento e carinho.

— Sua esposa ficou muito linda durante a gravidez, Mr. Taishō.

— De fato, ficou sim... Rin esteve ainda mais maravilhosa, radiosa como o sol da primavera... — afirmou Sesshoumaru, as feições suavizadas pela menção à família. — Assim que ela puder, virá aqui com Shiori para que vocês a conheçam.

— Deve ser uma bebezinha linda...

— A mais linda da galáxia — sorriu o homem. — Enfim... Wright, tenho uma sugestão a fazer a você.

— Pois não?

— Sei que você quer fazer um bom trabalho aqui no CFC. É a nossa única mulher no quadro de instrutores e a mais exigente.

— Alguém se queixou de mim de novo? — indagou ela, sarcástica.

— Hum... Sim. Seu jeito severo amedronta um pouco os alunos... Se possível, tenha um pouco mais de tolerância, _okay_?

— O senhor me pedindo para ser tolerante é algo inusitado, _sir_. Geralmente, é do senhor que os alunos costumam ter medo...

— Apenas não faça os alunos chegarem desesperados aqui pedindo para estudar com Kouga ou Bankotsu, por favor. Entenda, Wright, a sua didática é perfeita, mas não seja tão rígida. Kagome lhe falou sobre o aluno novo?

— Sim... Um estrangeiro.

— Espanhol, para ser mais exato. Quero que comece por ele, e tenha paciência. Ele é um desses latinos de sangue quente, um pouco _exótico_...

— Sei como lidar com estrangeiros, _sir_.

— _Okay_ , veremos. Agora pode ir, muito obrigado pela atenção.

— Disponha — e a moça se foi do escritório, encontrando com o colega Bankotsu Stewart na saída da porta.

O moreno estranhou que o patrão, sempre tão sisudo, estivesse rindo disfarçadamente.

— O que foi, Mr. Taishō?

— Nada, nada, Bankotsu — respondeu Sesshoumaru, com um olhar matreiro. — Nada mesmo. Só acho que vou dar boas risadas nos próximos dias.

.

.

Nove horas. Nove e dez. Nove e meia. Nove e cinquenta e cinco.

— Esse tal DeMarco não vem mais? — bufou a instrutora, enquanto Kagome apenas fazia um gesto de "não sei" com as mãos.

Kikyou se esforçava por não mostrar seu total descontentamento com o aluno novo, que faltara sem avisar. Seria possível que alguém poderia ser tão irresponsável assim? A jovem ia pedindo a Kagome a folha com o cronograma de aulas mais uma vez para ver quem seria o próximo aluno quando um homem entrou na recepção.

Os olhos da mulher cresceram nas órbitas. Ela já havia visto estrangeiros exóticos, sim, mas aquele recém-chegado estava tão colorido que lhe doeram os olhos. Uma túnica hippie com todas as cores do jardim do Palácio da Rainha, calças pantalonas roxas, cabelos cacheados que lhe davam nos quadris e um capacete sob o braço, além de olhos castanhos perscrutadores e um sorriso que Kikyou não teve condições de discernir.

— _Buenos dias, muchachas_ — cumprimentou o atrasado Naraku, encarando a jovem aturdida à sua frente. — Eu sou meio distraído, fui levar minha filha à escola e passei em um café na volta... Sabe quando você está tomando aquele cappuccino di-vi-no e um besouro retardado resolve dar um mergulho kamizake lá dentro, _chica_? — e ele se inclinou na direção de Kagome, que já ria muito. — Aí eu me atrasei, pois fui pedir outro e aproveitei para dizer à garçonete que não colocasse mais aquelas músicas de velório, cheias de violinos, que fazem a gente MORREEEER de sono...

— Oh. Então é o senhor o aluno atrasado — interrompeu-o Kikyou, notoriamente desagradada daquele ser tão... Tão _diferente_ dela. O homem parecia ter saído direto de Woodstock. E por que Kagome não parava de gargalhar, pelos deuses?!

— _Sí, soy yo, señorita_... Podemos começar?

— Começar?! São nove e cinquenta e oito! Sua aula termina às dez!

— Err... Kikyou — chamou-a Kagome, enxugando as lágrimas. — Você está vaga no próximo horário, dez às onze.

— Sim, estou, mas...

— Então, vamos, _muchacha_. Não podemos perder mais tempo.

— Mas foi o senhor quem se atrasou — rosnou ela.

— Oh, verdade... Mas já cheguei, estou aqui! — e o homem começou a cantar Shakira, falseteando a voz e gingando seus ombros, deixando as duas mulheres totalmente chocadas. — _Estoy aquí queriéndote, ahogándome, entre fotos y cuadernos, entre_...

— Já chega — exclamou Kikyou, nervosa, pegando as chaves do carro e o puxando sem muita gentileza para fora do prédio, enquanto Kagome tinha outra crise de riso.

Dentro do carro, a jovem respirava profundamente, procurando se acalmar. Teria de ter paciência com aquele maluco, afinal foi um pedido do patrão. Logo ele entrava no veículo, sentando-se ao seu lado e a encarando ostensivamente.

— Então... Mr. DeMarco, sabe dirigir carros?

— Não, _muchacha_. Mas a _señorita_ vai me ensinar, não é? — indagou ele, a voz suave e, ao mesmo tempo, poderosa. Kikyou corou.

— V-vou. Então... Preste atenção, vou lhe mostrar os comandos. O primeiro pedal à sua esquerda é o pedal da embreagem, o do meio é o do freio e... — a jovem arregalou os olhos ao ver o homem bocejando. — O senhor está me ouvindo?

— Claro que estou, _señorita_.

— _Okay_. Continuando... O último pedal é o do acelerador. Este comando aqui à sua mão esquerda é o freio de mão. E este é o painel de instrumentos, veja. Este ponteiro é o velocímetro, indica a velocidade do veículo. Este outro se chama tacômetro e serve para mostrar ao condutor as rotações por minuto que o motor está executando. E este aqui é...

— RONC.

Assustada com o ruído de ronco, Kikyou ergueu os olhos e viu Naraku pendendo a cabeça para trás, olhos fechados. Furiosa, deu-lhe um cutucão.

— Você não está COCHILANDO, não é?! — protestou ela, irada. O homem abriu os olhos, surpreso.

— Hmm... ¿ _Donde estoy_?

— Está no carro do CFC, Naraku, em plena aula prática de direção veicular — replicou ela, abandonando a formalidade. — E eu exijo que preste atenção em mim, entendeu?

— Oh, sim, _señorita_. Desculpe.

Então a moça recomeçou a explicar sobre o painel do carro, agora já extremamente incomodada. Naraku não tirava os olhos de sobre ela, levando-a a se arrepiar de vergonha.

— E aqui você aciona o limpador de para-brisas e... — Kikyou parou de falar, devolvendo irritada o olhar para seu aluno. — Dá para não ficar me olhando assim?

— Mas foi a _señorita_ que disse que eu deveria prestar atenção em ti.

 _Ai, meu Deus! Esse dia será pior do que eu pensava_ , considerou ela para si mesma.

.

.

Enfim, com algum esforço, Kikyou conseguiu mostrar a Naraku como se colocava um carro para andar. Aliás, sendo sincera com você, leitor, foi com MUITO esforço. O homem parecia não entender nada do que ela dizia.

— Sinalize e vire à esquerda. Lembre-se de pousar o pé no freio suavemente antes de convergir e reduza a marcha para...

— Assim? — e ele pisou no acelerador, fazendo uma conversão em alta velocidade, perigosíssima, levando a moça a gritar, exasperada.

— Eu disse para pisar no FREIO!

O corpo de ambos solavancou violentamente com a brusca freada do espanhol. Os veículos atrás deles buzinaram freneticamente; tremendo, Kikyou fez um gesto de mão para fora do carro, indicando aos demais motoristas que os ultrapassassem.

— Naraku, você tem certeza de que ouviu minha explicação sobre como fazer uma conversão?! – sibilou a moça, ensandecida de ódio, dirigindo a ele seu olhar mais letal. Geralmente os outros alunos de Kikyou eram intimidados com sucesso pela expressão gélida, mas...

— Ouvi, _señorita_ , mas você me mandou pisar no freio há pouco. Esqueceu? – replicou ele, rosto angelical.

Kikyou meneou a cabeça, agastada. Aquele espanhol era burro?

Seis semanas depois, o quadro era basicamente o mesmo. Em um dia particularmente difícil, Kikyou Wright assumiu o controle do carro e voltou com Naraku Octavio ao CFC, abandonando o carro e entrando como um furacão na sala de Sesshoumaru, que ergueu os olhos de uma calculadora, surpreso.

— Qual é o seu problema, Wright? Sabe que não gosto de ser interrompido desse j-

— O meu problema? O MEU PROBLEMA?! É aquele espanhol maluco que não aprende merda nenhuma do que eu explico! — explodiu ela, furiosa. — Mr. Taishō, pelo amor de Deus, termine a aula dele. Os demais instrutores estão nas ruas e eu... Já não posso mais!

— Você ao menos está se esforçando por ser mais paciente com ele? Eu havia te dito que ele era um pouquinho excêntrico e barulhento, mas...

— Um pouquinho?! Deus me livre! Ele está prestes a me enlouquecer!

Inabalável, Sesshoumaru a olhou com ceticismo total.

— Veremos, Wright.

Os dois então desceram as escadas em direção à recepção. O problemático aluno de Kikyou conversava amigavelmente com Kagome, cuja gravidez chegara ao sexto mês. O sorriso nos rostos, as risadas, os inúmeros gracejos do espanhol provocaram mais raiva na mulher, que exclamou:

— Mr. Taishō, se possível, auxilie Mr. DeMarco nestes instantes que restam de sua aula. Eu... Eu preciso descansar um pouco, antes que meus miolos cozinhem ao tempero de Córdoba!

— Está tudo bem, _doña_ Kikyou? Em Córdoba, não se cozinha miolos... — indagou Naraku, observando-a com atenção e certa surpresa ao ver Sesshoumaru se acercando dele, enquanto a moça retornava para dentro, pisando duro.

— Deixe-a, Mr. Octavio, ela é um pouco temperamental, mas é nossa melhor instrutora. E espero que nos perdoe pelo pequeno imprevisto.

— Problema nenhum, meu caro — volveu o moreno, ainda mais colorido e espalhafatoso que no primeiro dia de aula. — Vamos então. Só não se assuste comigo, sou um pouco descoordenado. _Hasta luego_ , _doña_ Kagome... — concluiu ele, piscando um olho para a recepcionista, que lhe sorriu com vontade. De onde estava, Kikyou viu a cena e rilhou os dentes, incomodada.

 _Não bastasse escandaloso e tapado, ainda é um mulherengo sem-vergonha!_

 _._

 _._

Fim de tarde, Sesshoumaru solicita a presença de Kikyou em seu escritório mais uma vez.

— Então? — começou a dizer ela, ansiosa. — O senhor confirma o que eu disse?

— Sobre?

— Sobre o espanhol.

O loiro deu um sorriso minúsculo.

— Ele é um pouquinho atrapalhado, mas nada fora do comum, Wright.

— Como assim?! Um POUQUINHO atrapalhado?! O senhor está brincando comigo, não está?!

— Ora, é claro que não. Naraku é meio devagar para compreender as coisas, mas está aprendendo razoavelmente bem. Não é tão diferente dos nossos demais alunos. Creio que seja _você_ quem não está sendo tolerante como lhe pedi.

— M-m-mas...

— Você se irrita muito facilmente, Wright. Por que não toma chá de melissa? Vai lhe ajudar a manter os nervos sob controle.

— Mr. Taishō... E-eu não me irrito facilmente, eu...

— Está dispensada por hoje. Boa noite.

Estupefata, Kikyou Wright se retirou e foi embora para sua casa. Lá chegando, meteu-se debaixo de uma ducha morna, fechando os olhos com força. Aos trinta anos de idade, um corpo de curvas modestas, porém agradáveis e um divórcio nas costas, a mulher se via cansada de estar sozinha naquele apartamento. O emprego como instrutora de direção não era ruim, ajudava-a a se distrair da rotina chata de pessoa solitária e lhe dava renda melhor do que o de professora particular de reforço, em Wetherby, bairro de Leeds.

Contudo, aquele espanhol maldito estava lhe perturbando. Naraku frequentava as aulas diariamente, porém seus progressos eram praticamente nulos. Para piorar a situação, o timbre de voz aveludado e os olhares penetrantes que ele lhe dirigia eram impossíveis de serem ignorados. Ele era um pai solteiro de trinta e cinco anos e lhe dissera que era pianista e compositor. Sem que notasse, Kikyou decorava todas as informações sobre ele, incluindo o nome da cidade onde ele nasceu (Córdoba, Espanha) e uma fobia de abelhas que ele tinha, além de uma rinite alérgica. Como aquele homem conversava!

Kikyou bem que gostaria de encontrar alguém para preencher o vazio de seu coração, mas estava um tanto amargurada com a experiência pregressa com o ex-marido, o advogado Suikotsu Taylor, que lhe fora infiel. Se todos os relacionamentos fossem iguais ao que eles tiveram, ela preferiria morrer sozinha.

.

.

Três meses se passaram e Naraku não aprendia a conduzir o carro. Em compensação, ele mascava chicletes e fazia bolas sempre que passavam por alguma mulher bonita, dava gargalhadas homéricas das próprias piadinhas e, ocasionalmente, descrevia com riqueza de detalhes sobre a última peraltice que sua filha Kanna, de cinco anos, fizera na escolinha. Tudo isso ao volante. E, para desespero de Kikyou, ele não se intimidava com NADA do que ela dissesse.

Em uma tarde qualquer, a morena retornava de seu horário de almoço e se deparou com uma cena inusitada. Seu pior aluno, sentado junto dos seus demais colegas de trabalho — a saber, a recepcionista Kagome, os instrutores Kouga, Bankotsu, Houjo, Renkotsu e Byakuya — contando uma piada. Sem exceção, todos riam de Naraku e seus gestos eloquentes:

— Então o guia turístico da savana, que era gago, dizia: "Hip, hip!" e os turistas ingleses, todos bêbados, gritavam: "Hurra!". E mais uma vez ele exclamou: "Hip, hip!" e os turistas "Hurra!".

Contudo, Kikyou não estava psicologicamente preparada para ver o diretor do CFC, Sesshoumaru Taishō, envergado sobre o próprio corpo, gargalhando assim que ela pôs os pés no local. De costas para a porta, o espanhol não a notou chegar.

— Aí — concluiu o moreno — Veio uma manada de hipopótamos e...

— _Hora-da-sua-aula_ , Mr. Naraku Octavio DeMarco — sibilou a instrutora, furiosa ao extremo, pegando no ombro dele sem muita cordialidade. Então, Naraku fez uma expressão assustada, exclamando:

— Oh-oh... A _señorita_ disse meu nome completo! _Creo que estoy jodido_...

Os demais gritaram e riram ainda mais devido à hilaridade provocada no recinto. Sesshoumaru, inclusive, estava rubro como um tomate e dava tapas no próprio joelho. Aquilo enviou labaredas de fogo ao ódio de Kikyou, que arrastou o espanhol para fora, dizendo entredentes:

— Sim, seu palhaço. Você está fo-di-do.

.

.

— Engate a primeira marcha, Naraku.

— Hmmm. Não vai... Está duro, acho que deu defeito — respondia ele, forçando a manopla de câmbio e franzindo a testa. Kikyou revirou os olhos. Fazia frio naquele dia, de forma que o perfume amadeirado do espanhol ao seu lado estava infernalmente mais perceptível e enlouquecedor. As calças dele eram largas e azul-escuras; sua camisa de mangas compridas era preta, realçando um pouco da palidez do atraente Naraku.

Todavia, a raiva de repetir mil vezes os mesmos comandos suplantava a atração que ela sentia, apesar de não admitir nem sob tortura, pelo excêntrico moreno.

— Não está se esquecendo de nada?

— Não, eu... Ora! — e ele riu, afundando o pé na embreagem. — Era isto, não era?

— Era... — disse ela, enfadada. — Sinalize para a esquerda e dê a partida.

— _Cierto_.

— Eu disse para sinalizar à ESQUERDA. Você acionou o pisca-alerta.

— Oh-oh...

A moça suspirou aliviada ao ver que o carro deslizou suavemente pela Praed Street, em pleno centro londrino, circulando devagar. _Pode ser que ele esteja, finalmente, aprendendo alguma coisa..._

— Hoje o dia está convidativo para um chocolate quente, não acha, _doña_ Kikyou?

— Não seria ruim.

— Se não tiver nenhum compromisso mais tarde, que tal se nós...

— Para onde você está indo?! — indagou ela, arregalando os olhos.

— Ora, para a frente.

— Você está subindo na calçada! — berrou a mulher, freando rapidamente o veículo. — Você não presta atenção em nada?! Será possível que você é burro?!

— Oh, não é verdade que eu não presto atenção em nada — respondeu ele, como se nada demais tivesse acontecido. — Presto atenção em muita coisa, _señorita_.

Mas Kikyou já havia saído do carro e batia no vidro da porta direita com o nó dos dedos, com uma fisionomia medonha. Lentamente, Naraku abria a porta e permaneceu parado ali, olhando para a instrutora.

— Como é? Não vai sair daí? Eu preciso tirar o carro de onde você o colocou.

— _Sí, yo voy. Pero_...

— O que é?

— Quero mostrar a você que presto atenção nas coisas, _doña_ Kikyou.

Se Kikyou dissesse que não se intimidou pela presença máscula do homem parado diante de si, estaria mentindo. Súbito, Naraku inclinou o rosto para frente... Em direção ao pescoço dela, que estremeceu. Era possível sentir o aroma do hálito dele, adocicado por causa de uma bala Halls degustada recentemente. Se Kikyou estendesse ligeiramente a mão, tocaria no cachecol azul-escuro que ele usava, quase que totalmente escondido pela profusão de cabelos que lhe caíram espalhados pelos ombros.

— Seus cabelos — murmurou ele, bem perto do ouvido da moça — são belos e fortes. Sua pele é tenra e bem tratada... E estes seus lábios têm uma cor _deliciosamente_ interessante, principalmente quando você os mordisca quando está tímida.

— O... O que disse?!

— _Su sabor debe ser delicioso_... — afirmou ele, de maneira sensual. Os joelhos de Kikyou bateram uns nos outros e a ponta do nariz do espanhol já tocava o dela, quando o telefone tocou, quebrando o encanto. Imediatamente, Naraku se afastou de Kikyou, que, ainda atônita e enfeitiçada pelo olhar predador dele, atendeu à ligação.

— Wright falando... Como? Kagome foi para o hospital? Certo... Já estamos voltando, Mr. Taishō. Ligaram para Inuyasha? Já, não é? Isso é bom... Até mais — disse ela, procurando falar normalmente, sem deixar de sentir certo vazio ao notar seu aluno indo se sentar no banco do passageiro. Acompanhando-o, ela comentou, tentando parecer natural:

— Kagome entrou em trabalho de parto... Espero que não se importe por perder quinze minutos de aula hoje, Naraku. Vou ficar na recepção hoje a pedido de Mr. Taishō.

— Como quiser, Miss Wright... Eu _não_ me importo — respondeu ele, formal e um tanto distante.

Pela primeira vez, a mulher ficou sem saber o que pensar. Ambos seguiram em silêncio para o CFC.

.

.

Após o nascimento do filho de Kagome, Kikyou estranhou que Naraku desaparecera dali. Uma semana se passou e ela, já sem se conter de curiosidade e mesmo apreensão, indagou de Sesshoumaru seu paradeiro.

— Sentiu falta do espanhol maluco, Wright?

— Quem, eu?! Não, de jeito nenhum... É que... Bem, um aluno não pode faltar tantas vezes seguidas sem uma justificativa.

— Mas ele se justificou. Esteve aqui há três dias atrás para pagar a mensalidade. Você não o viu?

— Não.

— Ele está resolvendo uns problemas pessoais. Era mais ou menos onze e meia da manhã...

 _É o horário em que eu saio para almoçar... Ele sabia e ainda assim veio. Será que ele está chateado comigo?_ , pensou ela, amuada. Até que ergueu os olhos e viu algo azul-escuro sobre um arquivo de documentos ao lado do ar condicionado.

Era o cachecol dele. Sesshoumaru acompanhou seu olhar e, despretensioso, disse:

— Ah, ele esqueceu o cachecol. Se bem que, com aquele monte de cabelos, quem precisa de cachecol para se esconder do frio, não acha?

— Oh... S-sim, Mr. Taishō.

— Em todo caso... — e o loiro deu de ombros. — Talvez ele esteja precisando. Como você está sem aluno pelas próximas duas horas, poderia me fazer o favor de levar isto lá para ele?

— Mas... EU?! — fez ela, estupefata.

— Sim, minha cara. Você mesma. Tem o endereço dele aqui na ficha. Ele mora em King's Cross.

E, baixando o tom de voz, Sesshoumaru completou, de forma quase confidencial:

— Faça isso por mim, fiquei extremamente grato.

Alarmes soaram dentro da cabeça de Kikyou — era um pedido do patrão. Ela adoraria figurar como a melhor funcionária daquele CFC, então, não hesitou em pedir a vestimenta ao loiro, que lhe entregou junto com uma folha de papel com o endereço de Naraku Octavio impresso. Apressadamente, Kikyou saiu do escritório e Sesshoumaru efetuou uma ligação.

— Rin?

— Fale, querido... Tudo bem?

— Comigo, sim, mas por que Shiori está chorando?

— Cólicas, pobrezinha... E então, tem alguma novidade?

— Claro, querida. Kikyou foi para lá — sorriu Sesshoumaru, ouvindo um gritinho empolgado da esposa.

— Aiiii, que bom! Vamos ver se aqueles dois cabeçudos se acertam!

— Estou torcendo por isso também. Kikyou é minha melhor instrutora, mas às vezes o mau humor dela é pior do que o meu...

— É, e convenhamos que Naraku é outro bichinho genioso...

— Ô se é! Enfim, meu amor, preciso trabalhar. Se tudo correr bem como estou achando que vai, vou precisar cobrir a falta de Kikyou para as aulas da tarde.

— Certo, querido. Amo você. Ou melhor, _amamos_ você!

— Também amo você e nossa princesinha, doce Rin. Até mais tarde.

.

.

— Como eu sou tola... Para que ir tão arrumada assim? — resmungava Kikyou, inconformada consigo mesma pela produção que envergara em plena uma hora da tarde.

A jovem instrutora tomou um longo e demorado banho, se perfumou e se enfiou em um tubinho branco com pouco uso, que lhe batia pouco abaixo dos joelhos. Por cima, um blazer vermelho novo, que ela nunca havia vestido, e saltos altos nos pequenos pés. Seus cabelos longos foram presos em uma trança lateral e, no rosto, um nadinha de blush e um batom rosa matte. Agora, no trânsito, ela se recriminava por estar daquele jeito, metida dentro do carro do CFC. Em dezessete minutos que lhe pareceram dezessete horas, Kikyou chegou em frente ao edifício onde o espanhol residia. Internamente, torcia para que ele não estivesse em casa e...

 _Tarde demais... Já estou aqui, devo ir entregar o cachecol. Mas não consigo deixar de me achar estúpida..._

Estacionando, Kikyou desceu do veículo e se dirigiu até o interfone do edifício. Pelos dizeres no papel, ele morava num apartamento no térreo. Tanto melhor, pensou a instrutora; se fosse convidada a entrar, não precisaria subir escadas. Seu dedo inseguro apertou o botão. Uma vozinha infantil soou do aparelho:

— Oi?

— Hmmm... É você, K-Kanna? — _Drogaaaa, por que estou gaguejando?!_

— _É eu_ , sim. Quem está _hablando_?

— Bem, eu... Eu sou...

— Mamãe, tem uma moça _hablando_ aqui no _teléfono_ — disse Kanna.

 _Mamãe?_

O sangue de Kikyou congelou imediatamente nas veias. O espanhol poderia ser pai solteiro, mas a presença da mãe de sua filha ali poderia significar mil coisas.

Petrificada onde estava, a jovem mal pôde se conter nas pernas quando o portão do edifício se abriu, revelando a imagem de uma mulher mais nova do que ela, com roupas justas e maquiagem evidente. Desconfiada, esta falou:

— Pois não?

— E-eu v-vim tr-tr-

— Ah, o cachecol do Octavio. Aquele _cabrón_ avoado o esqueceu... — e ela estendeu a mão para pegar o cachecol das mãos crispadas de uma transtornada Kikyou, que se sentia cada vez mais frágil devido ao nervosismo. — Afinal, _¿quién eres tú?_

— E-eu pr-preciso ir emb-embora... — tartamudeou ela, num fio de voz. Mas o golpe final veio logo a seguir, de sua interlocutora que lhe não deu sequer um sorriso.

— Será que você é a _famosa_ Kikyou?

Tudo girou diante dos outros da instrutora, que caiu desmaiada ali mesmo.

.

.

Sentiu que estava sob uma superfície macia e, devagar, abriu os olhos, vislumbrando um teto cor de salmão. Assustada, Kikyou se levantou e viu que alguém a colocara sobre um sofá bordô. Ao seu lado, uma criança loiríssima a olhava com curiosidade.

— Tá melhor, moça? — indagou ela.

— O-onde... Onde estou?

— Você tá na minha casa. Caiu lá fora e o papai, que é magrinho mas é fortão, te colocou aqui.

Então era isso... Ela havia perdido a consciência e fora trazida para dentro do apartamento de Naraku Octavio. Tremeu mais uma vez, tentando se levantar.

— Eu... Eu p-preciso ir embora, Kanna...

— Vai não, moça! Você nem chegou direito.

— _Hey_ , pode se aquietar aí, _chica_ — soou uma voz feminina adulta, vindo de outro cômodo. Kikyou sentiu o sangue lhe fugir do rosto quando a mulher que lhe atendera assomou à porta.

— P-perdão, eu... Eu j-juro que já estou de saída — murmurou a instrutora, mais nervosa do que nunca. Contudo, a outra apenas sorriu, indo em direção a ela com um copo.

— Caramba. Como você está branca, mulher, viu algum fantasma? Tome um golinho de cherry, acho que vai te fazer bem. O meu nome é Kagura DeMarco.

— Mamãe — indagou Kanna, apontando para Kikyou. — É ela a namorada do papai?

— Não sei, _cariño_. Você é a namorada de Naraku? — fez Kagura, sem rodeios. Kikyou recomeçou a gaguejar, agoniada, mas a outra a interrompeu, com um sorriso.

— Calma, _muchacha_. Não precisa ficar nervosa, eu não sou quem você deve estar pensando que sou.

— O que ela está pensando, mãe?

— Está pensando que eu sou namorada do seu pai.

Kanna coçou a cabeça.

— É não, ora. Mamãe é a _hermana_ do papai, moça. Como é o seu nome?

— K-Kikyou...

— Oh — fez Kagura, se sentando na poltrona à frente da instrutora, mais cordata. — Eu deveria ter adivinhado. Do jeito exato que aquele babão descreveu para nós. Em primeiro lugar, peço que me desculpe pela grosseria. Estamos em meio a um pequeno probleminha familiar, você não é culpada de nada.

— Do que... Está falando?

— Eu sou dançarina de balé e acabei de ser convocada por uma companhia internacional. Era esse o meu sonho e meu irmão fez de tudo, desde o princípio, para que eu o alcançasse. Dançar me remete a liberdade, a leveza de alma e espírito, Kikyou. Por outro lado, Naraku e eu sempre fomos muito apegados. Inclusive, não pensei duas vezes antes de abrir mão do que tínhamos em Madrid para recomeçarmos a vida aqui, logo depois que aquela vadia da Tsubaki, a ex-namorada dele engravidou, teve Kanna e o forçou a assumir as responsabilidades sozinho, sumindo no mapa logo em seguida.

Kikyou olhou para a pequena, surpresa. Kanna parecia bem à vontade consigo, inclusive segurava sem cerimônia sua mão.

— Ele passou por isso?!

— Passou, sim. Mas eu o ajudei com a criação da pequena aqui, e estávamos bem... Até o dia em que fui chamada pela companhia de dança e Kanna disse que queria ir comigo. Não lhe agrada a ideia de ficar sozinha, já que o emprego do pai dela é uma loucura.

— Emprego...?

— Você não sabe? Naraku trabalha como professor de um curso para instrutores de aulas de direção veicular e é diretor de ensino em um CFC em Belgravia...

— E-ele LECIONA para instrutores de...

— _Sí_ — confirmou Kagura, estranhando a reação catatônica da outra. – Por fim, acabamos nos desentendendo, pois eu voltarei para a Espanha e Kanna quer me acompanhar. E Naraku decidiu ficar, alegando para nós que estava apaixonado por _una mujer formidable_.

O celular tocou dentro da bolsinha de mão da irmã mais nova de Naraku. Tomando-o, ela leu um SMS recém-chegado e ergueu os olhos de forma significativa para Kikyou, ainda zonza tentando processar aquelas informações bizarras. Como, por exemplo, o fato de o espanhol resolver se matricular como aluno de um CFC durante longos cinco meses, apenas para estar ao lado dela, perturbando-a, irritando-a, bagunçando sua rotina, seus planos, seus dias...

Fazendo-a se apaixonar por ele.

Tirando-a de seus devaneios, Kagura voltou a falar com Kikyou, tomando Kanna pela mão e indo para a porta de saída do apartamento.

— Pode ficar à vontade, _muchacha_. Kanna e eu vamos dar um passeio, não é, _cariño_? A propósito, Naraku está no quarto ao fim do corredor e pediu para que você fosse até lá assim que nós sairmos de casa.

— _Hasta luego_ , moça – disse Kanna, acenando para a jovem. – Boa sorte. Papai hoje tá meio bravo.

— Vem, filha – chamou-a Kagura, olhando mais uma vez para Kikyou. – Boa sorte. Espero que tudo se resolva bem entre vocês. O meu irmão é muito só, precisa de uma pessoa especial para dar o afeto que ele tanto quer. E, para se recusar a voltar para nossa terra, que ele tanto venera, só pode ser amor mesmo. _Adiós_.

E, então, a porta foi fechada, deixando Kikyou Wright sozinha na sala. No final do corredor, uma porta entreaberta. Ainda trêmula, a instrutora caminhou lentamente para lá, batendo ligeiramente à porta, ouvindo um "Entre" que a arrepiou por completo.

Vestido apenas com as calças pantalonas, Naraku Octavio estava de costas para a entrada do cômodo. Seus cabelos enormes desciam por suas costas, sendo que a parte de cima deles estava presa num rabo-de-cavalo alta.

Na mente fervilhante dele, diversos pensamentos.

 _Ela veio até mim em pleno horário de serviço._

 _Ela não tinha necessidade de trazer esse cachecol para mim, eu poderia muito bem ir buscá-lo._

 _Ela sentiu minha falta..._

A alma de Naraku estava aquecida por causa daquele amor tão intenso que ele nutria por aquela mulher e que, provavelmente, poderia ser recíproco.

Sem se virar, o espanhol ordenou:

— Chegue mais perto e feche a porta.

Um tanto enevoada pela visão involuntariamente sexy do aluno, Kikyou o obedeceu, o som de seus saltos ressoando no cômodo silencioso. Enfim, Naraku se virou para vê-la e suspirou pesadamente, deslumbrado pela imagem da jovem britânica tão elegante. Varreu o corpo da mulher com um olhar faminto e cheio de desejo. Por sua vez, ela parecia ter perdido a fala.

— P*** que pariu — afirmou o homem depois de alguns instantes em contemplação. — Eu sabia que você era uma delícia de _mujer_ , _doña_ Kikyou, mas vê-la assim me deixou quase sem palavras. Deveriam abolir aquele uniforme sem-graça do CFC que esconde sua verdadeira beleza...

— Eu... Eu me surpreenderia era se você ficasse MESMO sem palavras, Naraku — replicou ela, azul de vergonha, após tomar coragem. — Você fala demais.

— É? — contrapôs o moreno, erguendo uma sobrancelha. — Interessante. Penso o mesmo de ti, _muchacha_. Você também fala demais.

E Naraku se aproximou dela, devagar, fazendo com que a mulher respirasse rapidamente, em franca expectativa, até que ambos estivessem frente a frente. A mão dele se ergueu, tocando com delicadeza a trança de Kikyou, e em seguida afagou seu rosto. Os olhos de Naraku pareciam abatidos e ele permaneceu sisudo e sério. Entretanto, estar com a mulher que tanto abalara suas estruturas era fascinante. Tão fascinante que ele tracejava um plano às pressas em sua mente. Será que ela apreciaria uma brincadeirazinha...?

— É uma pena...

— C-como? — indagou ela, coração a mil.

— Você veio em um péssimo momento, Kikyou. Estou mal humorado ao extremo...

A mão se fechou em volta do braço da jovem, com força, assustando-a, enquanto Naraku a puxava bruscamente para junto de si.

— E _alguém_ precisa pagar por isso...

.

.

Kikyou Wright se maldizia internamente pela ideia louca que tivera de acatar ao pedido de seu empregador e ir à toca da fera sozinha. Ela, agora, estava nua sobre os lençóis frios de seda da enorme cama de Naraku Octavio e seus olhos foram firmemente vendados. Aquela brincadeira estranha a estava deixando um tanto assustada, mas ela mesma não saberia dizer por que diabos permitiu àquele espanhol maluco e safado lhe fazer aquilo.

Ela só soube que, com seus olhares indecentes, Naraku a dominou de forma a induzi-la a obedecê-lo. Suas mãos e pés também foram amarrados à cama com um tecido fino, que ela não identificou. Seu coração iria explodir de tanto bater e ela arfava, lábios entreabertos, sem a mínima noção do que poderia lhe acontecer.

Ouviu um espocar de rolha de garrafa. Uma taça que era preenchida por líquido. Um som de garganta deglutindo algo. E seu nome sendo chamado de maneira lúbrica.

— Kikyou... Espero que esteja confortável.

— N-Naraku, eu...

— CALADA. Só diga algo quando eu mandar, senão vou amordaçar sua boca. E, de agora para frente, é _señor Octavio_ para você. Não estamos dentro do carro do CFC. Quem dita as regras por aqui _soy yo_.

A moça estremeceu vivamente diante daquilo. Contudo, seus órgãos íntimos pulsavam a toda e, sim, ela estava ficando excitada em meio ao medo.

— Já tomou vinho espanhol, Kikyou? — indagou ele, em voz baixa.

— Não...

— _Não, señor_ Octavio. Diga.

— N-não, _señor_ Octavio...

— Pois bem. Tenho aqui um Los Molinos Tempranillo... O sabor é suave e muito bom. Quer que eu lhe dê, Kikyou? — inquiriu ele, falando já próximo à orelha de Kikyou, que tremia ao contato dos cachos dele caindo sobre sua pele.

— Eu q-quero, _señor_ Octavio... — murmurou a jovem, enquanto se arrepiava pela enésima vez ao som da risada maliciosa do homem, que se inclinava sobre seu corpo. O nariz dele estava bem perto do de Kikyou, que abriu os lábios, esperando um beijo... Que não veio.

No lugar do beijo, vinho lhe caía na boca. Ela tentou engolir a bebida, mas se atrapalhou um pouco e o líquido escorreu pelo canto de seus lábios. A instrutora quase gritou ao sentir a língua suave do homem colhendo as gotas perdidas em sua pele. Propositalmente, Naraku contornava os lábios de Kikyou com a língua, ignorando o esforço tremendo que a moça fazia para beijá-lo.

— Deseja mais vinho, _señorita_?

— Sim, eu... Eu quero mais, _señor_ Octavio — gemeu ela, vivamente agoniada. O fato de não poder ver Naraku e não poder antecipar nada do que ele estava lhe fazendo a enlouquecia. Não estava acostumada a esse tipo de provocação; o sexo com seu ex era simples e sem grandes emoções.

Aliás, nada na vida de Kikyou Wright era emocionante... A não ser seu pior aluno.

Mais vinho era derramado da boca do homem para a sua. Mais uma vez seus lábios, bochechas e pescoço eram lambiscados, chupados, mordidos. Kikyou se contorceu com violência sobre os lençóis ao sentir que o vinho fora derramado sobre seu seio direito e que a boca sequiosa do espanhol a devorava ali.

— AHH, ISSO É...!

Os lábios de Naraku se foram repentinamente de seu mamilo e sua voz grave e severa se fez ouvir.

— Não incomode meus vizinhos, _chica_.

— P-por favor... Naraku... _Señor_ Octavio, m-me solte, eu...

— Soltar você? — riu ele, colocando seus joelhos de cada lado do corpo em chamas de Kikyou. — Hmmm... _Déjame pensar_... Seu pedido é interessante, só que NÃO.

A moça procurava se conter, mas era praticamente impossível ficar quieta com tais provocações. O vinho lhe fora derramado sobre a barriga e sorvido lentamente por Naraku, que distribuía pequenas mordidas em seu abdome. Então, ele baixou a cabeça e se pôs a inspirar e expirar o ar sobre as virilhas de Kikyou, que erguia as costas da cama, alucinada de prazer. Por mais que tentasse, ela não conseguia ficar calada.

— Como você é barulhenta. Será que você vai ficar em silêncio se chupar o meu _carajo_? Isso com certeza deve te fazer ficar quieta.

— E-eu não s-sei faz-

— CALE A BOCA, Kikyou.

E ela sentiu que ele se aproximava de si e colocava a extremidade do pênis já muito úmido em contato com seus lábios, deslizando-o ao redor da boca arfante.

— Agora seja uma boa menina e me devore.

— M-mas eu nunca...

— Nunca chupou? É tão simples quanto dirigir, _muchacha_. Não se preocupe... Não vou fazer isso de qualquer jeito. Confie em mim...

Kikyou não teve opção a não ser permitir a entrada da glande em sua boca. Meio confusa, sua língua deslizou pela fenda uretral de Naraku, cuja respiração estava mais do que rota e cujo corpo crepitava, levando-o a morder os próprios lábios. A moça, irracionalmente, se sentiu feliz ao ouvir os grunhidos do espanhol. Ele não estava livre do fogo que a consumia por dentro; a tortura também o estava enlouquecendo aos poucos.

O espanhol teve o cuidado de não deixar o pênis adentrar em demasia a boca inexperiente de Kikyou para que ela não engasgasse. Talvez pelo desejo acumulado de tantos meses, ou pelo prazer de meramente ver aquela mulher tão mandona ali, amarrada e indefesa, beijando e sugando seu membro vultuoso, Naraku Octavio não resistiu por mais tempo e gemeu alto, retirando o órgão da boca da moça e expelindo seu esperma em cima das mamas redondas. Antes, porém, de cair sobre a cama, desvendou e desamarrou a mulher com seus dedos trêmulos e limpou o sêmen de sua pele com um lenço.

Só então Kikyou pôde contemplar a nudez do espanhol, deitado ao seu lado, respirando pesadamente, de olhos fechados. Naraku era razoavelmente magro, porém não desenxabido. Todo ele tinha uma beleza própria e singular. Após acariciar os punhos que foram apertados pelos lenços que a imobilizaram na cama, a instrutora se aproximou do espanhol, tocando os cabelos dele. Algo inconfessado que sempre desejou fazer.

A mão de Naraku agora segurava a sua, enquanto ele olhava nos seus olhos e dava um sorriso cansado.

— Você está bem, Kikyou?

— Oh... Estou... E você?

— Estou diante da mulher dos meus sonhos.

As bochechas de Kikyou enrubesceram.

— Por que você se inscreveu como aluno no CFC de Paddington?

— Não é óbvio? Eu me apaixonei por você no último churrasco dos funcionários do CFC e queria conhecê-la melhor.

— Mas não era mais fácil... Sei lá, pedir meu telefone?

O espanhol riu com gosto, convidando a moça para se deitar sobre seu peito.

— Eu conheço vocês ingleses, _muchacha_. Em sua maioria, são frios e reservados demais, principalmente conosco, estrangeiros. E, segundo as recomendações que tive de você, para chamar a sua atenção eu deveria entrar em sua rotina de forma a desestruturá-la totalmente... senão você jamais prestaria atenção em mim.

— Cinco meses nos vendo todos os dias... — murmurou Kikyou, ainda inconformada.

— Cinco meses vendo você ficar vermelha quando eu te olhava. Cinco meses te fazendo se irritar, se aborrecer comigo, me arrastar pelo braço, gritar aos meus ouvidos no volante. E mais — concluiu Naraku, levando o punho avermelhado de Kikyou aos lábios e o beijando com ternura. — Cinco meses vendo que você estava se apaixonando por mim sem nem se dar conta disso. Só que eu esperei e esperei... Você não me deu abertura para dizer o que sentia e a forma como você negava seus próprios sentimentos por mim me irritou.

— N-não pense que foi tão fácil para mim...

— Imaginei que não tivesse sido mesmo, sua personalidade não te permite ser tão aberta. Então, na última semana, Kagura recebeu a ligação da companhia de dança e a minha Kanna não quer ficar aqui. Tem ideia do quanto eu estava perturbado?

— Sinto muito... — comentou ela, condoída, afagando o rosto dele.

— Não, não sinta por isso. Apenas faça um favor a si mesma, Kikyou Wright.

— Que favor?

— Diga por que veio me procurar, mas não minta dizendo que foi para trazer o cachecol. Eu NÃO o esqueci lá. Deixei-o de propósito.

Kikyou ergueu a cabeça devagar, rubra, olhos marejados. Parecia estar ponderando seriamente sobre algo de grande importância, até que a lágrima teimosa lhe escorreu rosto abaixo.

— Eu vim... Eu vim porque temi ficar louca se demorasse a te ver de novo. Você me fez tanta falta, mas tanta falta...

— Sério?!

— Sério. Eu descobri que amo você, Naraku.

Agilmente, Naraku conduziu o corpo de Kikyou para cobrir o seu. Os olhos castanhos dele cintilavam ao ouvir a afirmativa tão sonhada e ele vibrou de contentamento ao sentir Kikyou lhe beijando calidamente.

— E eu amo você, Kikyou. A fim de fazer mais uma loucura?

— Sim — respondeu ela, entre emocionada e divertida. O espanhol, então, segurou os largos quadris da moça e posicionou o membro ereto na entrada do canal vaginal, lubrificado ao máximo.

— Ótimo. Vou te fazer mais uma pergunta.

— Pergunte...

— _¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

— WHAT?!

— Eu perguntei... Se você, Kikyou Wright... Deseja se casar comigo!

Naraku puxou fortemente os quadris de Kikyou em direção aos seus, penetrando-a completamente de uma só vez. Ela gritou; achava que seria dolorido ser possuída por um homem de novo, depois de dois anos sozinha, mas então se deu conta de que desejava ser transpassada por aquele órgão viril e pulsante há MUITO tempo; a dor foi mínima. Rapidamente, Kikyou buscou ousar e tomar o controle da situação, coisa que não lhe era permitida antes pelo ex, e endireitou o corpo sobre o membro do seu aluno, requebrando o quadril e intensificando o prazer do intercurso, que continuava lento e quase que superficial, a princípio.

— T-tão lindo... — sussurrou ela, experimentando um prazer incrível. — Eu aceito m-me casar com você...

— Ohh, _que mujer perfecta_... — arfou o homem, desnorteado de desejo ao olhar tanto para a conexão de seu sexo ao da mulher que ele amava, quanto para os olhos lânguidos dela, que gemia desamparada enquanto o cavalgava. Súbito, ele se ergueu com algum esforço e se pôs sentado, convidando Kikyou a envolver sua cintura com as coxas. Era possível então a ela controlar a profundidade com que o falo de Naraku a estocava.

Mas ainda não era aquilo que o espanhol havia fantasiado para seu primeiro momento sensual com aquela britânica tão reservada.

— Deite-se por favor, Kikyou.

— Deitar-me?! Mas _agora_?!

— É rápido. Vamos tomar mais vinho — sorriu ele, vendo a expressão de confusão no rosto de Kikyou, que se levantou de sobre ele e se deitou. Viu, curiosa, que Naraku alcançava a garrafa de vinho e a taça, momentaneamente esquecidas sobre o criado-mudo. Servindo-se, o homem bebeu devagar, sem tirar os olhos dos dela, agora ligeiramente sentada, ansiosa e ofegante. A taça foi enchida mais uma vez e ele se aproximou, beijando o rosto de Kikyou com ternura e lhe oferecendo o vinho. Sem estar muito acostumada, a moça sorveu apenas dois goles e foi surpreendida quando ele, sem aviso, tomou-lhe a taça da mão e derramou o conteúdo sobre seu ventre e monte-de-vênus.

— M-mas o que...

— Sabe, _señorita_... — afirmou Naraku, instigando-a a se deitar mais uma vez e já provando o vinho derramado sobre o umbigo e a pele do abdome de Kikyou, arrepiada de desejo. — Eu gostaria muito de dar um abraço no seu ex-marido.

— Como assim?! Que história é essa?! O que quer com...

Então, a língua do espanhol tocou o clitóris da jovem instrutora, que praticamente urrou. Não imaginava que seu corpo poderia sentir tal prazer e agora aquele homem tarado e sensual lambia não só seu pequenino órgão latejante e sôfrego, como também seus pequenos lábios, as virilhas depiladas e seu períneo. Os movimentos circulares da língua dele eram alternados com sucções moderadas; o espanhol aproveitava e ria de pura volúpia, sentindo o próprio membro cada vez mais rijo e suplicante por alívio. Dizer que Kikyou estava _apreciando_ era eufemismo; suas coxas se abriram ao máximo e suas mãos crispadas puxavam os cachos já bagunçados de Naraku, nada incomodado com a dor moderada no couro cabeludo.

— O seu ex-marido merece minha gratidão eterna por ter deixado você disponível para mim. Eu poderia dizer que ele é um otário, mas prefiro acreditar que ele é um sujeito generoso. O seu _coño_ meladinho, hoje, é só meu.

Dois dedos entraram no interior do sexo da moça, fazendo curtos movimentos de sobe-e-desce, enquanto o espanhol permaneceu estimulando as demais áreas hipersensíveis da intimidade de Kikyou com os lábios. Logo ela gritava, alcançando um orgasmo violento e totalmente diferente de todos os (poucos) que a moça já tivera na vida. Aproveitando a deixa, Naraku se endireitou sobre a cama, tratando de colocar almofadas debaixo do quadril de uma chorosa Kikyou e erguendo as pernas, puxando-as com cuidado até que estivessem na posição que ele queria. Dessa forma, ele recomeçou a estocá-la de maneira brusca, um tanto selvagem até.

Era indizível o regozijo de estar desfrutando de tamanha delícia dentro do corpo delicado daquela mulher.

Os soluços do choro de Kikyou eram de pura satisfação e Naraku o sabia. Não demorou para que ele, enfeitiçado e mesmo ensandecido de prazer, estremecesse e também gozasse, tendo a precaução de sair do canal apertado da amada e derramando seu sêmen sobre a pele dela. Caiu pesadamente sobre a cama, abraçando a mulher com carinho. Levou a mão ao rosto de Kikyou, enxugando suas lágrimas, presentes também no rosto dele.

— N-Naraku... — murmurou ela, cansada e sonolenta. — Eu... Eu c-confesso que fico tão feliz quando te vejo satisfeito...

— E eu, mais ainda, Kikyou. Sua felicidade é a minha... Eu a amo tanto...

O casal trocou um selinho breve e afetuoso. Contudo, logo Kikyou franziu a testa.

— O que foi, querida?

— Você não ficou com remorso de ter me enganado esse tempo todo? E as subidas nas calçadas, os avanços no sinal vermelho...

— Eu gosto de viver perigosamente, Kikyou. E o importante é que, lá no fundo, bem no fundo MESMO, você também gostava de me ver fazendo todas aquelas palhaçadas — respondeu Naraku, piscando um olho para ela. Ambos começaram a rir e logo a jovem adormeceu nos braços do espanhol que, não menos cansado, pegou o telefone e escreveu uma mensagem de texto para seu sócio:

 _Ela aceitou meu pedido de casamento e, provavelmente, não vai conseguir trabalhar amanhã. Tem como liberá-la das aulas por uma semana? Eu vou levá-la para passear em Córdoba comigo, vou deixar essa muchacha mandona bronzeada de sol e moída de você sabe o quê. Abrazos._

Sesshoumaru, em seu escritório, recebia a mensagem e ria a valer.

.

.

Saindo há poucos minutos do Aeroporto de Madrid-Barajas, naquela mesma semana, Kikyou tentava consolar seu ex-aluno e agora noivo, que chorava copiosamente. De fato, ele a levara para a Espanha e o casal vivenciou momentos de tórrido prazer e romance durante cinco dias inesquecíveis. Kagura e Kanna também já estavam lá, devidamente instaladas em Barcelona.

Contudo, a hora da despedida doeu em Naraku mais do que ele imaginava. Sua cabeça chegava a doer de tristeza ao ter que deixar a irmã e a filha pequena em sua terra natal.

— K-Kikyou, o que vai ser de mim sem elas? Acho que suporto um pouco mais a ausência de Kagura, mas... A minha Kanna é tão pequenina... E não é tão simples eu largar tudo em Londres para voltar para cá! — soluçou ele, debruçado sobre o ombro da moça, que o afagava. Ela nada disse, apenas oferecendo a ele um mínimo de conforto, enquanto pensava em algo para remediar a triste situação.

— Querido...

— _D-dime, cariño_.

— E se eu pedir para ser transferida para Belgravia? Você continuaria apenas como professor de instrutores. Eu poderia ajudá-lo no CFC.

— Sim, mas... Como isso resolveria?

— Você teria mais tempo livre. Poderia revezar com Kagura. Não resolveria de todo, mas seria melhor do que ficar tanto tempo sem Kanna.

Pensativo, Naraku baixou a cabeça, ponderando prós e contras, enquanto o avião cruzava os céus.

.

.

Um ano se passou desde a primeira aula de direção de Naraku, o suposto aluno incapaz. Ele e Kikyou, já casados, viviam em King's Cross, equilibrando o trabalho como podiam. Sendo absurdamente geniosos, os dois discutiam com alguma frequência, mas o sentimento forte de paixão e amor verdadeiro que ambos cultivavam um pelo outro era indiscutível.

O espanhol compreendeu que a demora de Kikyou em aceitar seus sentimentos foi causada por, simplesmente, medo. A moça tinha medo de se envolver emocionalmente com alguém depois de haver sido espezinhada e traída no casamento anterior. Quanto a isso, Naraku não tinha receio algum. Amava perdidamente aquela jovem mulher tão cheia de regras e rotinas chatas, que, invariavelmente, ele bagunçava sem dó. Era como se o espanhol houvesse trazido ao coração da britânica um toque especial de vivacidade.

Kanna, notando que a rotina de Kagura era bem mais agitada que a de seu pai, pedira para voltar para a Inglaterra. Lá, era muito bem cuidada e amada pelo casal, especialmente por Kikyou, que não poupava esforços para dar carinho materno à pequenina. Kagura viajou o mundo dançando e se apresentando para os mais variados tipos de público e, sempre que podia, ia a Londres para matar a imensa saudade que sentia da sobrinha.

Naraku contratou uma instrutora nova, a escocesa Sango Cameron, que tinha um currículo impecavelmente bom. Mesmo Kikyou se assustava um pouco com a severidade da moça recém-chegada ao CFC de Belgravia. Os olhares homicidas de Sango intimidavam qualquer aprendiz.

Porém, num dia qualquer de verão...

— O senhor me chamou, Mr. DeMarco?

— Chamei, _señorita_ Cameron — respondeu o espanhol, indicando a cadeira para que Sango se sentasse. — Você é uma das minhas melhores funcionárias, só que eu a acho um pouco... Severa demais no trato com os alunos. Gostaria que fosse um pouco mais tolerante...

— Oh, sério? — volveu ela, séria. — Bem, já eu acho que esses alunos, com todo o respeito, são frouxos demais. Comigo as coisas são mais _na linha_ , entende?

— _Sí, sí_. Eu a compreendo perfeitamente, prezada. Não sei se Kikyou já lhe informou sobre um aluno novo...

— Ah, falou, sim. Um aluno chamado Miroku Wright.

— Pois bem, minha cara. Gostaria que começasse a exercer sua paciência com ele.

Suspirando, a moça concordou, dizendo:

— _Okay_ , Mr. DeMarco. Verei o que posso fazer.

— Confio em você, _señorita_. Agora pode ir — sorriu ele, cordato.

Sango Cameron não teria como saber que o dito Miroku Wright, cunhado de Kagome, era motorista do ônibus do transporte escolar de Kanna.

* * *

 _ ***** The End *****_

* * *

 ** _Obrigada a quem leu! Aguardo reviews. *-*_**

 _._

 ** _Beijos da Mamãe_**

 ** _~TheOkaasan_**


End file.
